Evil Emily
Evil Emily Cartridge (aka EE, EvEm) is Emily's evil alternative persona who debuted in The New fanfiction. She is a criminal, well known for kidnapping Gumball, Emily and Penny in the Emily's Vengeance saga. Biography [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/Emily_in_Delmore_Part_1 Emily in Delmore] Before moving to Elmore, Emily lived in another local city, Delmore. There, she attended Delmore Junior High and met Anais Watterson, who she then befriended during her stay. According to the fanfiction, Emily only lived in Delmore for one year before moving to Elmore. In the fanfiction, Emily develops her evil persona when Ross broke up with her. [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_New The New] Emily Cartridge moved to Elmore and attended Elmore Junior High during that time. She fell in love with Gumball, just as Gumball was in love with her. Penny becomes jealous, and attempts to break their love. Emily didn't became jealous, but EvEm tries to make Gumball ignore Penny altogether, which leads to their breakup. Gumball and Penny became friends again after Emily/EvEm moved away. [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Letter_From_Emily The Letter From Emily] "Dear Gumball. I bet you didn't expect me, huh? Well, if you think you've gotten me out of your life, your wrong. I'm going to make things the way they were before that wretched peanut ruined our lives. You haven't heard the last of me . . . . . . . IT'S PAY-BACK TIME." -- Evil Emily (EE) ([http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Letter_From_Emily source]) EvEm wrote this note to Gumball, meant to threaten him and Penny. The letter had no name attached, but Gumball knew it had been sent by EvEm. Gumball's new friend Stace Stuffings protects him from EvEm's attempted attacks. Eventually, EvEm manages to kidnap Gumball, Emily and Penny and holds them hostage while Stace attempts to save them, becoming a wanted criminal in the process due to suspicions by the police. Eventually EvEm and Emily do face-off in a fight, but the fight is interrupted by the police, who seize EvEm and takes her away. [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Case The Case] EvEm was then sent to court for her actions. There, she was pronounced guilty on charges of kidnapping and child endangerment and sent to jail for 12 (later extended to 24) years. Relationships Gumball Watterson Emily/EvEm's ex-boyfriend. EvEm broke up after an argument, sent him a threat letter, and briefly kidnapped him and Penny afterwards. Anais Watterson Emily's first friend after grade school. They first meet in Delmore Junior High. They did not maintain their friendship after EvEm was sent to jail (according to [http://gumbapediafanon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Case The Case]), but her friendship with . Penny Fitzgerald EvEm's "nemesis". EvEm believes she caused her break-up with Gumball, and attempts to kill her. Stace Stuffings EvEm's second "nemesis". EvEm tried to sub-due her in a fight but ended-up going to jail. Both are exact opposites of each other. EvEm hates her almost as much as she hates Penny or Emily. Emily Cartridge EvEm's good persona. Apperances *In Emily in Delmore, Emily attends middle school and befriends Anais. There EvEm appears. *In The New, Emily falls in love with Gumball. *In Emily's Vengeance Saga, EvEm kidnaps Gumball and Penny. *In The Case, EvEm goes to court. *In New Student, EvEm once again plagues Gumball's life by entering his school under parole. What her new plans for him are is unknown. *In Survivor Gumball Island and'' I Have GUTS'', Emily is one of the contestants (though she was voted out in I Have GUTS). Trivia *Her last name, Cartridge, is based on ink cartridges used on printers. *EvEm made a (possibly important) cameo appearence in the End of Elmore saga, but it is unknown why. *She is usually positioned in the fanfictions she appears in as an antagonist. Category:Characters Category:Characters that did not appear in the original series. Category:Gumball's Girlfriends Category:Female Category:Cats Category:Evil Characters